New Life
by Ivorycat
Summary: Jasmine and Aladdin finally have their first born son. But there is a new evil in town that could put all of their lives in the worst danger! Please read and review. It's good! Chapter 5's up!
1. Chapter 1 It's A Boy!

IT'S A BOY  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these Aladdin characters. They belong to Disney and only Disney. Walt Disney was a great guy and I'd never steal from him.  
  
A/N: I know what you readers and reviewers are thinking. Why did I stop writing Kids Gone Wild and What should be done? It is because I decided to roll all of my Aladdin stories into one. Well, not exactly. That will be explained later.  
  
Summary: Jasmine and Aladdin have been married for eleven months. Jasmine finally gives birth to their son Jake.  
  
  
  
  
  
"She has to be okay," said Aladdin.  
  
"Of course she's okay, Al," Genie assured him.  
  
Aladdin, Genie, Abu, Iago, and the magic carpet were in the throne room. Jasmine was giving birth to her and Aladdin's son in the medical room of the palace.  
  
"I can't take this," Al started again. "Why did her father have to leave to Pakistan? Why is my father always out there somewhere?"  
  
"Who knows? The point is that you're the king tomato now. We can party all night long," said Iago.  
  
"Al, ignore the feathered foe," said Genie. "Jas is fine."  
  
"How do we know that? What if she isn't? What if our kid isn't?" said Aladdin. He'd been pacing the entire time. Abu was watching him with annoyed eyes.  
  
"The guy is gonna go nuts like this," said Iago, landing on Genie's shoulder.  
  
"No kidding," Genie muttered back to him. "Hey, Al, we're here for you. Through thick and thin."  
  
"It's not just the baby," said Aladdin. "I don't like it that my father and Jasmine's father just left. How can they expect us to rule an entire kingdom of people alone?"  
  
Genie put his hand on Aladdin's shoulder. "It's a little thing called having faith in you. Jasmine's father has always believed in you. And your father definitely believes in you."  
  
"You always know what to say," said Aladdin.  
  
"And one more thing," said Genie. He conjured up some cigars. He popped one into Iago's mouth (which was pretty funny), Abu's mouth, Aladdin's, and his own. "You're having a baby!"  
  
Aladdin laughed, taking the cigar out of his mouth. "Yeah. I guess I am."  
  
Just then the much older doctor came in. He bowed to Aladdin. "Sultan, your wife has given birth to your son. They are both doing fine. You can go see them, your highness."  
  
"Way-out!" cheered Genie. He conjured up large handfuls of confetti and tossed it all over. "Good going, Al."  
  
"Thank you," said Aladdin to the doctor. Aladdin headed to where Jasmine had given birth. The beautiful young woman had a very warm bundle in her arms. Aladdin walked over to her. They kissed.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine, Aladdin. Well, for the most part I am. Look at our son," said Jasmine. She handed the baby over to Aladdin. He had very short soft black hair. His skin was a shade of light brown. His eyes were closed tightly.  
  
"Jasmine, he's amazing. I don't believe it," said Aladdin. "It's incredible."  
  
"Isn't it? I can't believe it. It feels like we just got married," said Jasmine.  
  
"Jas, I love you," said Aladdin.  
  
"Oh, I love you, too, Aladdin. With all my heart." They joined in a kiss. 


	2. Chapter 2 Clean Bill Of Health

CLEAN BILL OF HEALTH  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these Aladdin characters. They belong to Disney and only Disney. Walt Disney was a great guy and I'd never steal from him.  
  
A/N: I know what you readers and reviewers are thinking. Why did I stop writing Kids Gone Wild and What should be done? Don't worry. I'm not giving up on another story. It is because I decided to roll all of my Aladdin stories into one. Well, not exactly. That will be explained later.  
  
Summary: Jake has his first check-up. Well, it's a pretty good one. And yes, they gave out shots during Arabian times. I looked it up in my encyclopedia earlier.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
A week after Aladdin and Jasmine's son was born (Jacob but they call him Jake) Aladdin had him in the medical room for his first check-up since birth.  
  
"Your highness, I don't see any problem with Prince Jacob here," said the doctor.  
  
"So Jake is fine? There are no problems?" asked Aladdin.  
  
"No, sire. He is just fine," said the doctor, giving little Jake back to Aladdin.  
  
"Thanks," said Aladdin. He turned to Jake. "Aren't you happy?"  
  
"So how was Jake?" Jasmine asked. She was out in the more open garden with Genie and Abu.  
  
"He was fine," said Aladdin, walking up, Jake is arms. "He could have been better getting those shots though." He had a laugh in his voice.  
  
"The baby!" Genie squealed. "Give him to Uncle Genie."  
  
"Okay. Be careful, though," said Aladdin, handing the baby over to his blue friend. Abu looked down at the baby from where he was on Genie's right shoulder.  
  
"Hey, little buddy," Genie greeted. Jake had his eyes barely open.  
  
"So besides his shots reaction how was he? How was his check-up?" asked Jasmine.  
  
"It was great. Doc said their wasn't one problem," Aladdin replied.  
  
"I'll tell you the problem I have. I wish all of you would stop making such a big fuss over this kid," said Iago, flying down to Al's shoulder.  
  
"Come on, Iago," said Aladdin. "Even you can't resist Jake."  
  
"Oh, yes, I can. All of this giggling and gush is making me nauceous," said Iago. He flew off.  
  
"You just ignore that feather brain," Genie told Jake in baby talk. Jake remained with closed eyes but a small smile crept across his cute face. 


	3. Chapter 3 Grandpa And Monsters

GRANDPA  
  
AND MONSTERS  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these Aladdin characters. They belong to Disney and only Disney. Walt Disney was a great guy and I'd never steal from him. But I do own Prince Jake.  
  
Summary: Cassim shows up for a visit. He's not the only one that shows up.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
"Hey, Jake," Jasmine squealed over her son. Jake was growing everyday. He was now seven months old. He giggled and smiled a lot. Jasmine, Aladdin, and Abu were all in the throne room with Jake.  
  
"Look who else has come to gawk over the drool monster," said Iago, flying in. Cassim was behind him.  
  
"Father, hi," said Aladdin. "Why didn't you come sooner?"  
  
"It was hard to get away," said Cassim. "I tried to get here months ago."  
  
"Well, you're here now. Meet your new grandson," said Jasmine. She handed Jake over to him.  
  
"Wow. It's been a while," said Cassim.  
  
"I'll say," muttered Aladdin.  
  
"He's perfect," said Cassim.  
  
"Yeah, perfect for changing and picking up after," said Iago.  
  
"Oh, brother," Abu said, in his usual monkey tone.  
  
"Give it up, Iago. You know you can't resist," said Aladdin.  
  
"Oh, blah, blah, blah," said Iago.  
  
Suddenly the entire palace started to shake. Jasmine took hold of Aladdin's arm. "What on earth is that?"  
  
Genie flew in looking like Sir Isaac Newton. "It looks like we have a serious gravitational problem."  
  
"I'll check it out," said Aladdin. He ran out to the balcony. The palace wasn't the only thing going through an earthquake. The ENTIRE city was, too. But something was weird about how the earth was moving. "We got trouble."  
  
He whistled for Carpet, who flew in immediately. "Let's go, guys. Dad, stay here with Jake."  
  
"What? But I-" Cassim started.  
  
"Talk later," said Jasmine. She and the others joined Aladdin on Carpet and were gone in no time.  
  
Cassim turned back to Jake. "So have you ever searched for treasure?"  
  
When Al and the others were in the middle of Agrabah something started to resurrect from the ground. It looked like a gigantic fat shadow. It was also very terrifying to look at. That was mainly because of its huge yellow eyes.  
  
"Whoa! What is that?" said Aladdin.  
  
"It's sad to say that I know," said Genie.  
  
"I want outta here," said Iago.  
  
"Genie, how do we stop that thing?" asked Jasmine.  
  
"We'll have to figure that out in hurry," said Genie.  
  
"Why?" asked Aladdin.  
  
Genie pointed down. The strange monster stole shadows from three different vendors. The vendors all suddenly went into a coma. It was strange.  
  
"What just happened?" asked Aladdin. "Are they okay?"  
  
"They'll be fine but we won't. We have to get back to the palace," said Genie. "And now!"  
  
"Genie, we can't just leave," said Jasmine.  
  
"I don't think we have a choice, Jas," said Aladdin. "Let's go."  
  
Cassim was holding Jake on the balcony when the others flew up. "What was that?" asked Cassim.  
  
"A shadow snatcher," replied Genie. "This is awful! Those things go around to certain areas, rarely, and steal the shadows of their victims. That's not the worst. The more shadows it steals the bigger and more powerful it'll become."  
  
"What? Is this possible?" asked Aladdin.  
  
"After all we've been through you're asking that?" said Jasmine.  
  
"Well, we have to stop it," said Aladdin. "No matter what." 


	4. Chapter 4 Jana

JANA  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these Aladdin characters. They belong to Disney and only Disney. Walt Disney was a great guy and I'd never steal from him. But I do own Prince Jake.  
  
Summary: Aladdin and the others need help. So who you gonna call? That's right. Shadow busters.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
  
  
"What are we going to do?" Jasmine asked, putting Jake into his crib. "We can't let that shadow snatcher keep stealing the shadows of Agrabah."  
  
"We don't know how to stop it," said Aladdin.  
  
"Since when does that stop us?"  
  
"It doesn't. But we still need help, Jasmine."  
  
"Al! Jas!" Genie called.  
  
Aladdin and Jasmine raced out of Jake's nursery and ran downstairs. Genie, Iago, and Abu were at the balcony of the thrown room. The magic carpet was floating around. Cassim had left on another journey earlier. The others insisted that he go when he protested against leaving them. Aladdin and Jasmine walked up and looked out. The shadow snatcher had grown even bigger. It was in the middle of Agrabah stealing shadows. More and more people were in the health center in Agrabah because of comas from the loss of their shadows.  
  
"Oh, God!" cried Jasmine. "I don't believe this."  
  
"How is this happening?" said Aladdin, as Abu climbed to his shoulder.  
  
"I don't know," Abu chirped in his monkey tongue.  
  
"Genie?" said Aladdin, looking to his blue friend.  
  
"Sorry, Al. I'm stumped on this one," Genie replied.  
  
Just then a white horse came running up. The figure that was on the horse jumped down from it. She looked up at the balcony.  
  
"Who on earth is that?" asked Jasmine.  
  
"Don't know," said Aladdin. "But let's find out. Go, Carpet."  
  
Carpet flew down to the woman. She climbed onto him. Carpet flew back up. The woman jumped down from Carpet. She was young and beautiful. Her hair was dark brown and her skin was light brown. Her Arabian pants were a dark purple. Her blouse was strapped and it showed her belly button.  
  
"Whoa. Power chic," Iago said to himself.  
  
"I believe you're in need of my assistance."  
  
"Who are you?" asked Aladdin.  
  
"I am known as Jana. I am a warrior," the young woman replied. "I travel the world destroying powerful creatures. Now I have come here. I want to help you defeat the shadow snatcher."  
  
"Really? You can help us?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"Yes, I can. But we must hurry. We do not have much time," Jana replied.  
  
"How exactly?" asked Genie. "These things are, uh, how can I put it exactly? Unbeatable! Yeah, that's the word."  
  
Jana frowned at him. "A genie. I haven't seen one of you in about five years. But the way I aim to destroy this beast is to gather the seven crystals of the seven desserts."  
  
"The seven crystals?" Aladdin asked.  
  
"I know what she means," said Jasmine.  
  
"So do I," said Genie. "Every dessert has its own crystal. That includes Agrabah."  
  
"But what do we do when we have these crystals?" Aladdin asked.  
  
"We have to circle the shadow snatcher. Once every crystal surrounds it the combined powers with destroy him from the inside. The shadows shall return to the victims and everything will be as it was," Jana explained.  
  
"So do we go to every dessert and just. . . . grab a crystal?" asked Aladdin.  
  
"It is not that simple," said Jana. "Certain leaders will not just give up their crystals. Plus you must stay here, Aladdin."  
  
"You know me?" Aladdin asked.  
  
"I know of you. An incredible hero," said Jana. "Much like myself. Only I prefer to work alone. I shall go around, collect the crystals, and return here. You must all stay here to fend off the beast."  
  
"Wait," said Genie. "I'll go with you."  
  
"No! I work alone. I just said that," Jana protested. "Plus I already have two crystals." She patted a sack that was around her neck. "Plus the crystal of Agrabah. I refuse to go with anyone."  
  
"Please. You need help," said Jasmine.  
  
"All right," said Jana. "Your genie can come with me. But he must not get in my way."  
  
"Not a people person are you?" said Genie.  
  
"Just come on," Jana ordered. "Sultan, Queen, be safe. We will try to return soon." 


	5. Chapter 5 New Fear

NEW  
  
FEAR  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these Aladdin characters. They belong to Disney and only Disney. Walt Disney was a great guy and I'd never steal from him. But I do own Prince Jake.  
  
Summary: Jasmine and Aladdin's son could be in serious trouble.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
  
  
"Aladdin," Cassim said, walking into the throne room.  
  
Aladdin looked up from the throne. "Dad? I thought you were-"  
  
"Being here is more important. What's been happening?" Cassim asked.  
  
"A warrior named Jana came to help us. She and Genie are going around searching for the crystals of the seven desserts. The crystals will be able to stop that black freak out there," Aladdin explained.  
  
"You have one interesting life."  
  
"That's *one* way to put it."  
  
"AHHH!" they heard someone scream.  
  
Aladdin ran to the balcony. Oh, no! The shadow snatcher had just stolen the shadow of a young woman. Aladdin whistled for Carpet. They flew out of the palace as Jasmine walked in with Jake in arms.  
  
"What is going on?" Jas asked Cassim.  
  
"Nothing good, I'd say," Cassim replied.  
  
Carpet flew as close as he could to the huge shadow. Aladdin was standing on top of the rug.  
  
"Okay, you wanna absorb something? Suck on me," Al challenged. The shadow roared in his face. "Please. I faced a dancing hippo that was scarier than you."  
  
"Aladdin," Jasmine yelled from the balcony.  
  
The shadow snatcher saw her first. Aladdin turned his head slightly to see what it was looking at it. The shadow was staring at his son! Quickly the snatcher floated upward and headed for the palace.  
  
"No!" Aladdin yelled. He took out his family dagger and stabbed the back of the snatcher. It turned back to Aladdin. Aladdin put his dagger back in the holster. "Don't even think about it." The shadow disappeared into the sand. "What?" Carpet flew them back to the palace balcony. Aladdin put his arm around Jasmine.  
  
"What was that?" Jasmine asked. "Why'd you try to take him on alone?'  
  
"It's not like I have a choice, Jasmine," said Aladdin. "But that shouldn't be our biggest worry. Did you see the way that thing looked at Jake? It's like he just was aiming for him. Not you. Not me. Just Jake."  
  
"I hate to say it but being the son of Aladdin, the hero, isn't exactly the safest thing in the world," said Cassim.  
  
"Wait. Do you think Jake could be in danger?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Aladdin. He took Jake in his arms. "We can't let anything happen to him. Not now or ever."  
  
  
  
A/N: You have to admit. Aladdin has a LOT of enemies. It's going to be hard being Prince Jake. Please review. 


End file.
